Those of Winter
by Ehvy
Summary: She's a Queen and he's a Guardian. She has responsibilities, he messes around. They're both so different, yet they couldn't be more alike. "You know, I fought fear once and I managed to kick his butt quite thoroughly. If you gave it a try, maybe you can, too."
1. The Winter Court

**AN** So, it's like, my dream to get these two together. And the premise i'm using later on is hopefully one that no one's done yet. And i hope this is pretty enjoyable. and long enough (it's always longer on than Word for some reason) So, yeah, enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own both Rise of the Guardians nor Frozen. I don't own either of them, too. I don't own Jack Frost, and I don't own Elsa. But i own ice cream. I CAN OWN ICE CREAM DONT YOU DARE DENY ME MY RIGHTS

* * *

**Somewhere above Arendelle**

Jack Frost descended from the sky tops in a flurry, swirling, dancing; riding the waves of cold air that he alone commanded. He flew through the open sky like a sprite, placing his trust in the freezing winds to guide him back home, back to the town that was so deeply intertwined with his recently-found memories. Through the lands and waters of Norway and halfway through North America and it was back to Burgess for the night before he was off to frost another part of the Earth.

It was when he was passing through the fjords of a small country did he hear the little voices calling. If he remembered right, the little country was an old-school monarchy called Arendelle, the ancient home of the rock-sturdy creatures that humans called trolls. He had met them once before, by chance, when he was trying to find a hide-out from Bunnymund and his wrath for a while. He had left quickly, feeling quite harassed and invaded, promising himself that he would stay away from their habitat for a _long_ while, hopefully forever. The trolls were respectful in their own right, but there seemed to be no definition of "personal space" in their dictionary. Jack shuddered as he flew past, intent on leaving the area as soon as possible. _Arendelle can live without another winter, _he decided with little hesitation. _They've always managed great before. _With that, he was about to veer sharply away from the kingdom, but a curious phenomenon occurred before he could begin to lean his way into the wind. A single, pure, untouched beam of moonlight shone directly into Arendelle's forests, disappearing behind high pines and frost-laden treetops. _Oh come_ ON_!_ Jack groaned to himself, staring hesitantly at the path of soft white light. Swaying side to side in his wind, he debated the advantages against the disadvantages of following the ray into troll territory or pretending he never saw anything and flying back home to cozy Burgess. Sadly, the advantages of going into the fray were next to zilch. But Jack owed the Man in the Moon so much, and he was never the kind of guy to walk away from a debt.

"_Aw, man!_" Jack closed his eyes and sent a plead and a threat the moon's way before he held tightly onto his staff and dove downwards into the thick of Arendelle's forests.

_This _so_ better be important_.

* * *

**_Arendelle_**

The newly appointed Queen of Arendelle took a deep breath, squeezing her ice blue eyes shut and counting to ten before opening them against the morning glare of her kingdom. _Now or never, Elsa_, she tells herself, nervously squeezing her hands together in front of her waist, out of sight from her people. _You can do this. You can do this_, she chanted to herself, gripping her fingers tightly before she released them. _You have control now, you'll be alright_. Taking a moment to run her hand through her hair and compose herself, the terrified queen glared at her reflection in the polished wooden doors before nodding firmly to herself and purposefully throwing her chamber doors open.

The view in front of her was enough to send her scrambling backwards into the safety of her room, but her untamed terror kept her rooted to the spot. In front of her, her entire kingdom had gathered to greet her for another day, many of the peasants whispering amongst themselves and cheering jubilant "_good morning, your Highness!_" es in her direction.

True to her word, Elsa had kept the front gates to the castle thrown wide open, never to be closed again for as long as she was to be in rule. Villagers and foreigners alike were welcome to stroll through the open courtyard and mull around whenever they wished. Some days, when the children were convincing and desperate enough, they would even get their new queen to turn the courtyard into their personal giant ice park, complete with ice skates if they wished. They would dance and play with Olaf and those days were when Elsa was at her happiest because the power she had feared so much had been turned into a source of joy for these children.

Not everyone in her kingdom had fully accepted her and her strange powers, though. Most nobles whispered and glared at her behind feathered fans whenever she strode by during balls or official celebrations she needed to attend. Royal advisors and government officials were wary of her powers, treating her like an unmanageable time bomb and going so far as to argue against every single decision she made in fear of her turning against and enslaving her own kingdom. Even among the peasants, a few factions moved in protest against her ascension to the throne. The beginning of her reign and only trouble had appeared; Queen Elsa of Arendelle was more worried than ever, even more so than when she had isolated herself from her people.

Tension had been especially high as of late since one of the more supported advisors had put down his foot, looked her straight in the eye and firmly told her to _get control of her powers before they destroyed Arendelle and left everything in splinters_. Anna's temper had flared and she had vehemently argued Elsa's case, but Elsa herself had moved to agree with the advisors. Sure, she had discovered that love thawed her ice, and that there was more to her powers than only destruction, but Elsa knew deep inside that if, just _if_, she wasn't careful, she would end up freezing another heart—and this time, they might not have an act of true love that could save them. Elsa could not, and would not, deny the risk of having a Winter-making sorceress as a queen, and so help her, she would find any way she could to protect her kingdom from herself. Even if it meant isolation for the rest of her life.

* * *

She ran into Anna when she was walking down the halls, glancing indiscreetly through the giant French windows out to the courtyard every now and then. Her little sister had, quite literally, _ran into her_, since she couldn't see her way down the hall, what with the piles of silken cloths in her arms. "Oh, hey, sis!" Anna exclaimed cheerily when her load had crashed with her and spilled haphazardly over the bewildered queen. "Hello to you, too, Anna." Elsa replied wryly, picking a velvet cape from atop her head and dropping it back into Anna's already loaded arms with a raised eyebrow and tiny smirk. "Should I ask where you're going and why you have all these clothes, or is it safer not to know?" Anna beamed up at her and didn't bother stifling her giggles. "Let's just say that by the time we're done with Sven, he'll be a reindeer worthy of the"—she pulled her face into an unconvincing impression of Kristoff's drawn eyebrows and 'manly' expression and continued with a painfully false gruff voice—"Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer award you gave to him and Kristoff last summer." Elsa stared once more at her sister's clothing hoard and quirked both eyebrows even higher. "Shouldn't be _too hard_, huh?" Elsa grinned, motioning towards the itchy velvets and wools. "Oh, _psh_, it really shouldn't be. As long as you give that reindeer some carrots, he'll be putty in your hands. Same rule applies to Kristoff as well. We just gotta keep Olaf away from the big goof." She adjusted her load, and Elsa couldn't help but quip with a sly smile, "Putty in your hands, huh?" "Oh, yeah, you know, putty…wait…" realization dawned on her face as she caught onto her sister's insinuation. "El-_Elsa_!" Anna spluttered, cheeks a flaming red, hands shaking almost dropping the robes. Elsa laughed outright, highly amused at her younger sister's embarrassment. "Kristoff isn't—Kristoff is.. _ughh!_" Anna moaned, burying coloured cheeks into her pile. Her elder sister grinned, wide as a Cheshire cat. "Oh, _Kristoff_," Elsa mocked with a wide smirk. "I assumed we were still talking about _Sven_." Muffled gibberish sounded through the clothes, and Anna managed to swipe a soft punch at her sister's arm from underneath the mound.

"Wretched Snow Queen." Anna muttered as the two sisters continued down the hall. Elsa froze in place, eyes wide and staring blankly ahead. "Elsa?" Anna ducked her head to peer curiously underneath her sister's blonde bangs. Catching sight of wide blue eyes, Anna immediately turned to face her sister and apologize with worried brown eyes. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, Elsa, I didn't mean it, I am so sorry! I—" "It's okay, Anna," Elsa interrupted, sighing and straightening her back. "it's…it's okay.." she trailed off, staring without seeing straight ahead, her body tucked unconsciously into a rigid posture that hid any weaknesses from view.

They resume their pace, only silence had replaced the cheerful banter that had been there before. Anna was once again reminded of the cold years spent isolated from her elder sister, the only relative she had left, and loneliness plagued her for a moment. She hadn't meant to say that, she really hadn't. Out of everyone who interacted with the Queen on a daily basis, she out of them all knew how badly the negative title affected her sister. Those who regarded Elsa with contempt used it behind her back, and those who openly insulted her would yell it in her face. Elsa took the abuse astride with grace and poise befitting of a queen, but underneath her royal persona, Anna could see how deeply the scorn would hit.

"Elsa," Anna began, stopping in front of her sibling and forcing her to face her. "You've been a great queen, and the people _love you_." Elsa lowered her eyes, slim fingers locked together to keep from even the most miniscule of fidgeting. "Just because a few nobles are too much of a pack of idiots to see that doesn't mean you aren't an excellent queen. _Elsa_," Anna pleaded with her, brown eyes meeting ice blue "_love thaws all_. As long as you can love, you'll be _fine_. _We all_ will be fine." She smiled encouragingly at her, trying to convey all of her heartfelt emotions.

Elsa bit her lip, eyes downcast. She had spent too many years locked up by her own will, too many years spent grieving and harbouring secrets she should have revealed to those she loved long ago. She had learned the hard way that some secrets _weren't_ meant to be kept, and that suppressed feelings should be allowed release. Taking a deep breath, she raised her head and met her sister's concerned eyes. "I'm afraid," she began, her voice trembling slightly. "Afraid that I might not have as much control over my powers as I like to think. I know that love thaws, Anna, but…" she searched her sister's eyes, trying to find the same worry she had harboured deep inside in Anna's eyes, but all she saw was the unfailing love that kept them close after so many years of separation. And for some reason, that same love dragged her heart down, made it heavy with the knowledge that some people might not be as fortunate as she was and have someone who cared for them as much as Anna did her and vice versa. "But what if one day, someone can't find an act of true love, or be able to carry it through? You yourself almost died because you hadn't realized your true love was with you all along! Or what if it took an act as dangerous as the one you did last summer, where you through yourself in front of Hans to save me?" Elsa squeezed her eyes shut, remembering the heart-wrenching moment where she thought she had lost her sister forever. Anna reached a hand out to soothe her, but Elsa was having none of it. She had found her argument and was on a roll. "You were damned _lucky_ to have turned to ice the moment you did! _'Only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart_', as Grand Pabbie had said. He never once said that it could save your life from accidents outside a frozen heart or anything! What if you had thrown yourself in front of Hans, were still cursed, but couldn't have turned to ice in time?! You would have _died_, Anna! There are too many risks involved and I don't want any of that to _ever_ happen again!" Elsa finished, chest heaving and eyes tearing from her emotional speech. "Especially not to my own people…" she whispered, hand over her mouth and eyebrows scrunched together. Anna stood still for a moment, silent and brooding, before she gently placed her pile of clothes onto the ground. Reaching over, she pulled her wreck of a sister into a tight hug, rocking her side to side and smoothing down her platinum blonde hair. Elsa made no move to push her to the side, allowing the brunette to comfort her. She was infinitely grateful that no servants had come down the hall at this point, or no passerby had overheard her rant. It would only have spurred those against her into action. She would rather have this moment with her sister, taking relief in the fact that she didn't have to face her problems alone anymore.

Anna gave her another minute before she pulled away and stepped around her to face her. "Elsa," she began, a serious expression on her face. "I know you, and I know you'll _never_ hurt anyone. _But_"—she hurriedly went on, ignoring the almost sarcastic eyebrow raise and teary glare from her sister—" your worries are real, and I know they're important to both you and the kingdom. It's already an improvement that you're willing to share this with me and I cant tell you how proud and happy I am that you've decided to trust me with your concerns. So, if you're willing, Kristoff knows some…_people_ who might be more than eager to help…"

* * *

**Troll Glen (the night before)**

"_You're kidding me_," Jack deadpans, waving his staff readily to keep some of the younger trolls from jumping on him. Unfortunately for him, the troll children were unfazed by the freezing frost he used to keep them at bay. "You meant to tell me that you called me hear on a _babysitting mission?!_" One of them managed to heave itself onto his back, giggling as he had to stoop over to carry it's weight while still standing. He inwardly groaned, jumping around to try to pry the stone troll off of him. The troll child found this extremely amusing and smacked his back hard with wide hands while giggling obnoxiously in his ear.

He knew they meant well and that they were kind hearted souls, but honestly, Jack had had just about _enough_ of the no-personal-space creatures. He had landed in the glen prior to being promptly ambushed by a bunch of trembling, rolling, over-the-top excited stone trolls which he had to actively fight off of him. The troll leader, Grand Pabbie, had rolled over to Jack, bowing deeply and addressing him by his Guardian title. Jack had responded in kind, attempting to keep a diplomatic expression while trying to indiscreetly fight off the incoming trolls. The whole situation had him reminiscing the first time he had been told he was to become a guardian, only there were trolls attacking his teeth instead of less harmless and much less annoying fluttering tooth fairies. Most everything had been similar, including the part where Pabbie began leading him into the glen and suddenly telling him how _happy_ they were to have someone who could finally teach some Snow Queen how to control Winter. As expected of unexpected situations, all Jack Frost could do was sputter in confusion before slamming the end of his staff to the ground to freeze everyone in place and demand to know exactly _what in Moon's name was going on_. Grand Pabbie had taken a moment to blink up at him, fuzzy eyebrows drawn together, mouth pulled into a concerned frown and asked, _You mean Man in the Moon didn't give you the message? Well, it was just as I said—the ancient kingdom of Arendelle has a new queen who doesn't know how to control her Winter powers. We needed a teacher to guide her so that she doesn't end up hurting anybody. Who better to do so than the Winter Spirit himself?_ Which led them to the here and now.

"In case you haven't felt it around here, Burgess needs some Winter that only I can bring!" Jack argued, giving up on the troll children and going with ignoring them. "And you would be willing to leave an entire kingdom to fend for itself when it's rightful ruler cannot even control her own powers?!" Pabbie retaliated, making no move to lift the mischievous troll off of Jack's shoulders. Jack sighed, ruffling the back of his head and purposefully knocking his elbow into the troll child's shoulder. "Look, Grand Pabbie, troll king, whatever, _I'm_ the _Winter Spirit_. I don't have time for rookie Snow Queens and whatnot. Sometimes, it's just best to let nature go it's course and leave the humans to find their own path. I'm a Guardian. I guard children's childhoods, I'm their _Fun_. This queen you're going on about? She's not covered by my depth. She's not a child anymore, and I sure as Winter am not going to mess with adulthood. So, me being her teacher? It's not going to happen. Sorry, but I've got other stuff to do."

With that, he spun on his heel, finally managing to dislodge the clingy child from his hood, and walked away from the troll's glen. He didn't look back. Not until Pabbie shouted after him.

"You know, Jack Frost, Queen Elsa of Arendelle spent nearly twenty years of her human life alone, willingly locking herself away from those she loved to protect them. She feared and believed her powers would harm others for her entire childhood. If those three hundred years of isolation you spent in your Guardian years meant anything to you at all, you would help her, Winter duties be damned. Because it doesn't matter if the natural world went into chaos. I know you, Jack Frost—I know that out of all the Guardians, you are the one who has lost the most. But out of them all, because of your loss, because of the emptiness you have experienced, you have also gained the most. So I believe, if you truly get to know her, you would also know that you wouldn't voluntarily leave her behind."

The still, silent figure that was Jack Frost remained where he stopped for a moment, before raising his staff slightly and sweeping it in front of him to create a cold, biting wind. It whipped around him, caressing his check and he readied himself to jump on. "We'll see", he replied.

And then he was gone.

* * *

**Author Note:**

ok, so my writing sucks and i have a lot of practice to get to but in my defense, i havent done any long, serious creative writing in _years_. Seriously. So, uhm, please critique. I don't even care if you say "You suck", just tell me why and what i can do better.

oh, and btw, I LOVE JELSA.


	2. Peek-A-Boo

**Disclaimer:** Uhm, i still don't own.

AN: So i updated. haha. D: i didnt edit this, and i kind of gave up at the end. if anyone can get me to be creative and think of creative things after this, be my guest. my head hurts. enjoy!

* * *

Anna, of all the weird and frankly _awkward_ meetings between her regal sister and the touchy trolls that she had imagined in her head , had never expected Elsa to curtsy respectfully low with baffling calm when the trolls trembled and rumbled into existence from their rocky hiding places. Nor had she expected the trolls to take a moment of silence to stare at her sister before exclaiming with fond recognition, _Ah, little Elsa! My, how big you've grown!_ She had expected, with her sister's irrational paranoia and the trolls' tendency to get all up in one's face, a whole lot more screaming, cursing, and most likely very _hilarious _spoiled-princess scenes or a highly uncomfortable Elsa who would just stand there and look like she had no idea what to do. Instead, she was disappointed when it appeared as though the trolls and Elsa had an understanding between each other. Though they still touched her teeth, much to Anna's satisfied amusement. However, Elsa seemed to have expected it and stood stooped over patiently as the trolls cooed over _strong, frosty teeth, just like Winter!_ and waited for them to finish with their assessment (Elsa's knowledge of troll behaviour amused Anna less so).

"Elsa, dear Elsa!" Grand Pabbie greeted her warmly when he rolled over and she curtsied. "King of the trolls", Elsa bent her head low, eyes down in respect. He chuckled, smiling with familiarity and reaching over to pat her arm. "No need for any of that, child, we're both royalty here anyway." A look of doubt flashed over Elsa's face before it smoothed out and she nodded. "What brings you here today of fine days?" Pabbie questioned, motioning for her to follow deeper into the glen. The young queen fidgeted, biting her lip. She was silent for a moment, eyebrows creased and eye refusing to meet the old troll's face. Pabbie smiled sadly before motioning for her to sit down on a log. Clasping his hands over hers, he had to look up to catch her gaze. "You're afraid again, aren't you, young one?" Pabbie asked her gently, patting her hand and catching her attention. Elsa turned her face towards him, eyes slightly wider than normal and jaw clenched almost unnoticeably in the afternoon light. "Afraid that you'll lose control and hurt someone again. Elsa, dear, listen to me." Pabbie lifted a wide palm arcing it carelessly across the sky. "Your powers are ruled by emotion. Don't keep them locked up and don't try to make them disappear. There _are_ other ways to use them, make your power something beautiful and amazing." "But sir," Elsa interrupted, speaking up with force for the first time. "I don't need it to be something amazing or pretty. I just want my people to be safe. I just want to live without the fear of _hurting_ anybody."

Her eyes were pleading, desperate, and emotions the old troll hadn't seen in a long time ran behind her blue gaze. He looked at her face, at her posture, and read her body language. He turned his head and picked out the worry in her sister's lines. He looked past her and analyzed the way his adopted grandson stood, listened even to Sven's silence and watched as Olaf's normally cheerful expression turned into something darker, more fearful for his creator. Finally, he ran his wise eyes once more over the young queen who stood before him, the vulnerable, unsure queen.

Another beat of heavy silence passed, and he let go of Elsa's hands, turning around and walking down an untread path. "I will only be a moment, your highness" he spoke to her formally before disappearing down his trail. Elsa sat, bewildered and feeling a little stunted before Bulda rolled in to replace Pabbie, her mouth stretched long in a toothy grin. "It's so nice to see you again, your highness," Bulda greeted her, warms hands shaking Elsa's. "How have you been doing? I hear Arendelle's been getting some personal ice rinks in the outer courts…"

"I'm assuming you heard that entire conversation." Pabbie regarded the tall tree with little formality. Jack Frost leaned against the other side of the tree, arms crossed and hood up, back towards the old troll king. The bark had the beginnings of beautiful frost patterns spreading out from an area where his hand could have reached. Jack nodded, still refusing to look at the troll. "If I wanted to, I could probably carry a conversation from Arab into the glen clearly by Northern winds." Jack replied, stretching his arms above his head. "Then I shall also assume that your decision on training the young queen has been made." Pabbie carried the question into a cadence befitting of a statement. "Not quite yet, troll king," Jack corrected. He bent down to straighten the jagged ends of his frosted jeans before standing up tall, spinning around to face the troll, his signature smirk already on his face. Only this time, there was something wry about it. His eyes were a little tight around the corners, skin a bit too taught around his mouth. "She has to pass one more test before I teach anyone." Spinning his staff in quick, controlled circles, using his whole arm to move it, he moved past the troll, to the direction of his maybe-student.

Pabbie raised a questioning eyebrow, waiting silently for an answer to his unspoken inquiry.

Jack looked back, hoodie falling into place at his neck, and flashed him a giant grin, the grin that promised children exciting days of ice forts and snowball wars. "The test of _belief_."

* * *

If Jack were to describe the situation in front of him right now, it would most likely fit the single word of _chaos_. A brunette was waving and blabbering at him like a toddler—he caught his name in the gibberish every now and then; the trolls had decided on a round 2 in the game of "Attack Jack Frost in Hugs Disguised as Assassination Attempts"; some reindeer had decided that his hair looked very delicious (then quickly decided it wasn't); and a—wait…was that a _talking, moving snowman?!_ Jack did a double take, eyes wide and pride a little damaged that he hadn't tried to make one before. Who knew the little ice queen was powerful enough to create a _living snowman_? Maybe she wouldn't be that boring to teach.

Speaking of, he ran his gaze over the strangers again, ignoring the brunette this time (and trying to pick trolls off his back at the same time) while searching for his prospective student. Finally, his gaze landed on a young queen, platinum blonde hair paler yet more golden in the afternoon half-glow half-shade of the troll's glen. Her braid was done in a loose, not-quite-mess, styled and held in place by little designs of frost and snowflakes. Ice –like blue eyes peered up at him from under sooty eyelashes and daring yet conservative purple eye shadow. To top off her look, she was garbed in an aqua blue dress complete with a sheer cape that looked like they were made of ice. No accessories could be seen on her person besides the ice and frost, but in Jack's opinion, the lack of the excess jewels was what made her look truly regal. She carried herself with a quiet dignity and grace, chin tipped just the right way to avoid looking condescending but at the same time, high enough to inform others that they were standing in the presence of purebred royalty. Ah…so _this_ was the one they called the Snow Queen.

"Your highness," Jack Frost spoke up with a mischievous grin. "Jack Frost, at your service." He swept into a crooked bow, more mocking and playful than formal, staff waving to and fro. The trolls immediately took that chance to attempt a dogpile on the unfortunate Winter Spirit, snickering and giggling at his _white white teeth_. He watched as the queen's brows furrowed, followed with a little frown that pulled at the corners of her mouth. Jack took it as one of disappointment or disapproval, and his previous assessment of her personality lessened somewhat. _I see she might be as prissy and prim as they come_, Jack thought sardonically to himself, smothering a farce smile on. He was brought out of his insulted thoughts by one, loud, and cautious mountain man. "Uhm… Anna? Whaaat….are you doing?" Jack turned slightly towards the man, rising up (or trying to under the weight of the trolls) from his bent-over position. He scoffed a little, shaking his head at the man. It looked like he was one of the non-believers. To be honest, he was a tiny bit surprised the young adult of a brunette could still see him at her age. Normally, children lost the ability once adults convinced them that all the Guardians were were imaginary friends. From her reaction, she had either never been persuaded otherwise, or she had just never stopped believing.

"What do you mean, 'Uhh…Anna, what's going on?'"—Jack snickered at her rather terrible impression of the mountain man, er, _Kristoff_—"It's Jack Frost! He's right in front of you! The Winter Spirit?" At Kristoff's blank stare, the girl named Anna took a moment to really look at him. With brown eyes as wide as saucers, she gaped at him and squawked, "_Really?! _One of the most _Winter-iest_ people in…in…all of _Arendelle_ doesn't believe in _Jack Frost_?!" Her expression turned to one of pity, and Jack found himself nodding sagely along to what she said next. "That is just _sad_." He believed he might just get along with this Anna person.

The blonde man shrugged, gloved hands up in a 'mercy' gesture. "Hey, _I'm_ a cynic." He looked a little suspicious for a minute. "Don't expect me to start believing in your"—he waved his hands in the air and pasted on a plastic smile—"imaginary winter _Jackie Snow_ friends."

_Please,_ Jack thought, glaring wryly at the man. _Your tone is just _dripping_ with jealousy. Man up._

Anna looked offended, but just as they were about to start arguing, a blast of chilly arctic-level wind shot into the sky, accompanied by snowflakes and frost. _Kind of like those gunshots burglars use to get people's attention_, Jack thought absentmindedly when the queen's expression finally caught his eye. "Can someone _please_ tell me what is going on? What's happening? I don't—Pabbie, please, can you just explain to me…ugh." It was only then, taking in her bewildered expression, furrowed brows, and confusion-laced posture, that Jack Frost realized that the Snow Queen might not be student material for him after all. He exchanged a side glance with Pabbie, who had stood by his side quietly the entire time.

Stepping forward with worry, giant hands wringing together, he regarded the young queen with a soft voice. "Your highness…you…you can't _see _him?" She stared at him for a moment, then back to Jack Frost, or what was most likely empty air to her, and then turned her attention to Pabbie, her brows crinkling even more. "No…I…I don't see anyone besides the trolls…" She trailed off, hands clasped together, head tilted to the side. Silence reigned in the little glen, all eyes on both the queen and Jack (except for Kristoff, who was glancing between her and Pabbie).

Pabbie held out a hand to the queen, and she placed her pale, slim fingers in his open palm. He motioned for Jack to follow, but for the trolls to stay put, taking Anna's hand as he passed by and dragging both her and the queen along with him, Jack trailing behind. "You highness, Queen Elsa of Arendelle," Pabbie began, leading them towards another little glen, away from their previous entourage. "It has come to my attention that my previous advice had not been enough, back when you were a child. Fear has been, and still will be your enemy. As I had mentioned before, your powers are controlled by emotions, and there is not controlling what your emotions may be. Therefore I have sought a teacher to aid you in learning the ways of Winter, of overcoming the barrier that is emotions that is blocking you from having complete control over your powers. Some say that he is Winter itself. He is Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun."

Elsa looked at him, a little stunned, before turning almost full circle, cape twining around her legs. "Uhm…is he…invisible?" she asked, cautious in tone and voice softened in respect. Pabbie glanced back at her from behind his shoulder. "Not quite, your highness," Pabbie smiled somewhat sadly. "Only those who believe in him can see him. Your sister, for example, is one of those who believe. The trolls also believe in him as well. Your highness, Queen Elsa…it seems that you will first need to believe in order to learn from the Guardian."

* * *

Elsa liked to think she was relatively open-minded. Heck, she was a queen who had been born into the world wielding powers of ice and snow; she had created not one, but _two_ living snowmen and maintained them even in the summer; she had conjured up sweeping regal outfits completely out of ice, and managed to snow up a giant ice palace big enough to rival her own stone one in Arendelle entirely by herself out of nothing but her own powers. She was speaking to an ancient race of trolls, and took their advice every time she talked to them in stride without batting an eye. So, yes, Queen Elsa of Arendelle liked to think she was relatively open minded. So when Grand Pabbie asked her to believe in something she was very sure wasn't there, she was a little put off. And she knew her sister meant well, but Anna was seriously _not helping_.

"It's easy to believe, sis! Just…just think of the Winters! Who do you think brought them into existence? And the random snowball fights? Jack Frost has to exist, if you think about it." Anna beamed at her, waving her arms in what Elsa assumed was the direction of the elusive Jack Frost. Rubbing her temples, Elsa sighed and sat down on a nearby log. "Anna, I've lived for about two decades thinking that Winter was always my fault. I made it _snow inside the castle_. I've made snowmen breathe and come alive. So forgive me if I can't think of Winter being anyone else's fault but my own."

Anna didn't seem to be listening, her attention robbed by the invisible man. To Elsa's wariness, her sister suddenly laughed, giggling like a little girl. "Haha, sorry, sis, but he's right!" Ice blue eyes narrowed, lips pursed in frustration. Rolling her eyes and heaving a huge sigh, she decided to humour her younger sibling. "Alright, then. What did this 'Jack Frost' person say to make you laugh?"

Anna distractedly replied, "Uhmm, something along the lines of giving yourself too much credit. And something about being the one with the ice powers here first." (Jack had actually said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You seem to be giving a _little_ too much credit to yourself, don't you think? Hey, _I_ start all Winter storms around here. I should sue you for copyrights. I was here first!")

Elsa smiled sarcastically, amused. Raising an eyebrow, she joked, "_Bring it on_." And out of no where, a giant gust of wind slammed into her, a cold that wasn't hers laced through it. The force was enough to knock her back a few steps, and she stumbled, nearly tripping over the train of her ice dress. When she had regained her balance, she snapped her head up to exchange a wide-eyed stare with her sister, who was whipping her head back and forth between her and the source of the blast. "_What was that?!_" Elsa blurted out, a little shocked and extra wary. "I think he…just took you seriously." Anna replied, still a little dazed. Her attention seemed to have settled in the direction of the wind, brown eyes boring into some figure that only she could see. "He says it was a joke." Anna said softly. "He's looking kind of sheepish, sis." Elsa's eyes were still too wide to narrow, still a bit on the stunned side to be offended. "I-…it's…ok…" Elsa stuttered, staring at the spot her sister was looking at.

A moment of silence had wrapped over them—_us? It includes some Winter Spirit now! _Elsa mused, unable to form a coherent sentence—and each took the their time mulling over what had just happened.

* * *

_So she can feel my Winter powers_, Jack Frost mumbled quietly to himself, leaning on his staff. _I wonder…what else of mine can she see?_ He looked up, directly at the young queen, ignoring the other princess. He held a hand out, fingers curved, and touched it to the ground. Almost immediately, tendrils of frost snaked out from his fingertips, racing towards the snow queen at near light speed. Two delighted gasps from both girls had him grinning. _My frost she can see. Now for the magic. _And he drew two snow bunnies into the frost, bringing them to temporary life. They bounded over to the two girls, running, bumping nudging them, and inviting them to play.

He grinned as Anna laughed, tickled from the soft, snow-fur of the frost rabbit. Elsa only stood there, stunned to silence as the rabbit hopped in front of her, body weaving back and forth, trying to get her to interact with it. Tentatively, she reached out a hand, eyes wide with wonder, and she let her palm run over the snow rabbit. An incredulous laugh snaked out of her, and Jack had the delight of watching the Snow Queen's eyes light up and crinkle with laughter.

"This is wonderful, Jack!" Anna giggled, attempting to tackle the snow bunny into a hug, but it bounded away immediately. "It's almost like Olaf!" Jack tilted his head to the side, leaning once again on his staff. "Olaf?" he questioned, expression amused. Elsa chose that moment to look up, smile almost broad and eyes alight. "In case he's wondering, Anna, tell him that Olaf is the snowman we built. The talking one he—uhm, might've come across back then, at the glen." Jack nodded. "That makes sense" he grinned, captured by the way the queen's eyes sparkled like icicles in the arctic.

The sudden clapping of Anna's hands caught their attention, and he did a double take of wary concern when the younger princess's expression twisted into something he could only describe as "struck by an epiphany". "Sis! Sis! I know! I've got it! Yes, this is excellent!" Anna cried, smile stretching into something maniac. Elsa and Jack did an awkward, almost-meeting-eyes but not quite exchange of cautious glances. Anna rolled her eyes at them. "Don't you see?!"—Jack assumed she was trying to talk to the both of them, though Elsa still only had a vague sense of where he stood—"Ugh, okay. Sis, you don't _have_ to go through the entire process of building up a belief in Jack Frost because _you don't need to_. What if, instead, I act as a mediator between you two?! Then, without wasting any time, you can learn how to control your powers, and the kingdom council will be happy!" The two of them did the awkward meet-eyes thing as Anna blabbered on excitedly. Elsa looked at her wryly before she replied, "Okay, first of all, Anna, the council will _never_ be happy,"—to which Anna nodded sagely and Jack felt a little left out—"Secondly, I don't think that you could act as a mediator. No offense."

Anna had the gall to look insulted before she huffed and demanded, "Why _not_?!" It was Jack's turn to roll his eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, Princess, you can't exactly summon Winter like we do." At the exact same time, Elsa had responded shortly, with no explanation, "You just _can't_."

Anna looked between them, back and forth, before her expression turned something a little sour. "Can't even notice the other exists and they can still manage to side with each other. Stupid magical beings" she muttered to herself before sighing loudly. "Okay, so _maybe_ I'm a bit too _normal_ to be able to really help"—Elsa furrowed her brows at that, having missed out Jack's contribution to the conversation—"but hey, it's worth a try."

Elsa looked dubious, but Jack shrugged his shoulders after a moment. Cursing himself and his humanity inside and out, he caught the brunette's eyes and said, "I dunno if this will work, Princess, but hey, I'm willing to be an optimist just this once." He grinned in Elsa's direction. "Plus, don't tell your sister, but I think it'll be worth my efforts if I get to see your sister squawk up." Anna giggled, giving him an indiscreet nod, and waved a closed fist at her sister, pretending to throw a snowball. Elsa raised her brow and Anna composed herself. "He says he's willing to cooperate." She informed her sister primly before breaking down into a chortling mess. Elsa took her time to deadpan at her before she grudgingly agreed.

"Alright, fine. Let's try it."

* * *

**AN:** one of the things i find most intereseting is how _parallel_ the two winter characters are, yet at the same time they're so fudgecaking different. i guess this story is mostly about me exploring those similarites and differences. there are a lot of mistakes in here but i'm too tired to fix them. nighties


End file.
